Ferris Wheel
by TheKingofAnimeandManga
Summary: On a ferris wheel, a classmate of Kirito's finds out about his little secret.


**MY FIRST SAO STORY!**

The carnival wasn't even supposed to come to Winnipeg that summer, but somehow fate intervened.

It was also a surprise that such a modest carnival would have such a huge Ferris wheel. Just about every kid in attendance wanted to give it a whirl.

"Thanks for going on this with me, Kirito," Sarah Michelle told her longtime buddy, sometimes calling him by his formal name. "All of my friends are scaredy cats."

"No, problem," he responded. "I've already been on it like 17 times - there's nothing to it."

Since they had been friends for so long, the two 18-year-olds didn't mind brushing up against each other in such a tightly-fitting compartment, which normally was meant for a boyfriend and girlfriend. They were just buddies, but close. Kazuto Kirigaya aka Kirito moved to Winnipeg because of his aunt and uncle's job transfers to Canada. That was 12 years ago and now he considered himself to be Canadian. Though he misses Japan, he loves everything about his new country, most noticeably the polite people and the video games. Canada has a colossal community of gamers.

Sarah Michelle always did find Kirito kind of cute, and knew he was a nerd but he had an athletic build with a down-to-earth personality. He was always fun to hang out with.

Sarah Michelle, well, where do we start? Captain of the cheerleading squad. A 4.0 GPA. The hottest girl at Sisler High School, class of 2015, and for that matter, maybe one of the hottest girls in the entire province of Manitoba. She was headed to the University of Manitoba in the fall.

As the Ferris wheel attempted to make its third trip around, and the two youngsters peered out over the entire carnival as the ride met its zenith, a terrible squeak rang out, followed by a loud crack. The ride came to a sudden stop, with Sarah Michelle and Kirito at its highest point.

"Oh shit, what was that?" the blonde beauty said, nervously wrapping her hair around her finger.

"It's alright - this happened at Six Flags once," Kirito calmed her. "Something minor broke. They'll fix it. We might just be...stuck here for a little while."

As if on cue, the ride operator made an announcement that a small repair had to be made, and that everybody had to sit tight.

Sarah Michelle disgustedly folded her hands over the bar in front of her.

"Great," she said sarcastically.

"Don't worry about it," Kirito told her. "Won't be too long."

"Stupid cheap Ferris wheel," the cheerleader said angrily. "Should have just gone on the bumper cars."

As they watched the lucky people in the lower carts be helped off the ride, the two kids in the highest cart started to daydream.

"We could use this time to catch up," Kirito said jokingly.

Sarah Michelle smiled.

Kirito, with some prodding, talked a little about what classes he was taking at Brandon University in the fall, and Sarah Michelle was more than glad to talk more about UMB.

As they looked down and realized that the ride operator was not doing anything, signifying that he was waiting for maintenance to come with a part or something, the two kids realized they were going to be stuck a long time. So they should try to make it interesting.

"Your thighs are massive," Kirito said as he looked down at her tan beauties, one crossed over the other.

It was something he was thinking all along, and now he finally said it out loud. Sarah Michelle did have big, sexy thighs, and because she was wearing such a skimpy pair of white shorts on a 90-degree day like this, they were that much more on display. She was initially caught off guard by Kirito's comment about them.

"I don't mean they're fat or anything," he said, a little embarrassed that his fixation with her thighs was now out in the open. "They're just...big. Really nice...sexy."

She smiled, kind of amused he was stumbling over his own words.

"Oh, God, I've made this little dilemma so much more awkward now," he said, staring up at the sky.

"Don't worry about it, Kirito," she laughed, rubbing his arm. "And thank you for the compliment."

Now seemingly just to tease him, she shifted her position in the small cart so that her thighs were that much more in Kirito's view.

"Cheerleading has really built these babies up," she said, repeatedly slapping her outer left thigh for emphasis.

"I'll say," he said, nearly drooling.

She giggled at his fascination with them.

"Oh God, when the fuck are we gonna get off this thing," the young, sexy blonde muttered in a irritated tone, just to vent her frustration a bit.

"Can't be any longer than...an hour, two at the most," Kirito said with apprehension, not wanting to annoy his female companion any more.

As the two kind of surrendered to the moment, and realized they were going to be stuck there far longer than they wanted to be, Sarah Michelle suggested they share some funny rumors about people. The individuals they chose painted a wide tapestry - from teachers to coaches to enemies to best friends.

After some time though, Sarah Michelle had to broach one subject that had been on her mind since the two got on this tiny cart together.

"I heard a rumor about you actually," she said, her light green eyes looking right into his baby blue ones.

"Yeah, what about?" he asked.

She was like a little girl with a secret, all giggles.

"What?" he persisted.

"Well, ya' know," she told him. "Locker room stuff. Stuff that one guy tells another. Then another. And other people find out. Sort of an observation at first and then everybody kind of jokes about it, then it sort of becomes, ya' know, like common knowledge."

Kirito had a nervous feeling in his stomach. He sort of knew where Sarah Michelle might be going with this, but he didn't want to jump to conclusions. She was still being kind of vague.

"And for the record, I only heard about this from a friend, who heard it from a friend, who heard it from a sibling," she said, then laughed when she saw Kirito's confused expression.

"Dana heard it from her brother, and then Dana told Suguha, and Suguha told me," she clarified.

"What?" Kirito asked. "What on Earth are you talking about?"

Sarah Michelle took a deep breath, smiled, and then braved forward. She felt so naughty mentioning this piece of information.

"The rumor is," she smiled, "that you're, sort of hung like a moose."

Kirito's mouth dropped open - he was shocked she not only heard this about him, but that she would actually bring it up in conversation. He was also shocked his own sister had to hear it from one of her chatty friends. He was overwhelmed with arousal, yet knew he had to keep himself under control.

"You heard that?" Kirito asked modestly.

"Dana's brother said it's e-NOR-mous," Sarah Michelle said, bending over a bit as she had a good laugh. "Said you even don't mind walking about the locker room in the buff, kind of showing it off."

Kirito's face turned a little red. He could feel the blood rushing to it. He did in fact show off in front of the guys, but a girl teasing him about it - that was different, and new.

"Well? Is it just a tall tale?" Sarah Michelle asked him sexily.

He grinned.

"No, no," he said. "It's true...I uh, yeah - I have a big dick."

She burst out laughing. She loved this.

"Oh my God, Kazuto Kirigaya," she said, cracking up. "Well congratulations. God, and you think you know somebody."

Kirito was always brash and bold when playing video games, but sort of still shy with girls. And Sarah Michelle preyed upon this - she loved having fun with him, in a good-natured way.

As they went on talking for some time, Kirito and Sarah Michelle both shared with each other very intimate details about their personal lives, that they were both virgins. Sarah Michelle had fooled around a little bit with some guys, but Kirito, in fact, had only made out with girls up until that point in his life. Sarah Michelle knew that by saying this he meant that he had never gotten to play with a girl's breasts, or seen a woman fully naked. And he also had never gotten a hand job, never received a blow job. Sex was very new to him. Video games, particularity _S_ _word Art Online_ was his whole life up until that point.

"So there hasn't been a girl yet that has gotten to see your uh...gift?" she asked with a sexy smile.

"Nope," he answered.

Sarah Michelle had a naughty grin on he face as she looked off into the distance. And Kirito had a thought.

"You wanna see it?" he asked nicely.

"What? Your dong?" she asked kiddingly.

Kirito cracked up.

"Yeah, come on, I can show it to you," he said.

"We're out in frickin' public," she told him, although you could see she was considering it, given her curiosity and interest on the matter.

"Sarah Michelle, ain't no one gonna see us," he assured her. "We're up high as heck and they ain't gonna be done working on that thing for another hour or so. Come on."

She had a mischievous grin on her face, and pressed her lips firmly together like she was giving it serious thought. She peered over the edge of the cart, and looked down to see that the maintence guys weren't even working on the problem just yet.

"No, no," she said, "you can show me some other time (laugh)."

"Oh come on," he told her. "It'll take two seconds."

The thought of showing this cheerleading goddess his penis was becoming more and more enticing to young Kirito.

"You're just gonna whip out your dick, right out here in the open?" she asked with a smile, as Kirito loved that she was using increasingly dirty words for his anatomy.

"It's just you, me and the birds up here," he assured her.

Again, she gave it thought, and figured 'what the hell?'

"Okay, show me," she told him, finally giving in. "Just don't get us in trouble."

Sarah Michelle giggled as she watched Kirito undo his belt - it was so cool seeing a guy undress for her. He then reached inside his jean shorts, down the right pant leg.

"Oh my Gawd," Sarah Michelle whispered as she saw him trying to finagle it out of his pants.

And then it flopped into view, as Kirito yanked his enormous penis out through his fly and let it rest on his right thigh.

"Holy fuckin' shit, dude," she told him, jumping back a bit as it was so close to her. It almost touched her thigh.

"You like it?" he immediately asked, kind of seeking her acceptance.

"I don't know what to say," she laughed. "I mean, I like it, it's cool...it's...so fucking big."

He then adjusted himself so that he sat more comfortably, his incredibly long but flaccid tool lying down along his leg.

"God, look at that - it reaches down to the bottom of your thigh," Sarah Michelle said, looking right down at the amazing organ. "When you stand up (laugh), it must hang halfway to your knees?!"

"Yeah I can show you," he said calmly, and then Sarah Michelle grabbed him.

"Don't stand up," she laughed, as the cart began to rock just from Kirito getting up from his seat. "I'll take your word for it."

The next 10 minutes were truly bliss, as Kirito just sat there, his amazing penis on full display for young Sarah Michelle, who took full advantage of the opportunity to just gaze upon and marvel a truly huge cock. She had though that Japanese men were suppose to be on the tiny side. She can put that in the bullshit pile.

"That is amazing, Kirito. It's beautiful," she said, even urging him to lower his jean shorts some more so she could see his toned thighs.

He entertained her to a further degree by picking up his dangly penis and whipping it around in his hand, making her squeal with delight. It looked like a lasso, or, as Sarah Michelle described...

"It's like a helicopter," she laughed. "Can you fly us to safety, Kirito?"

He just laughed, and kept repeating the exercise as long as it amused her, which was for some time.

She just kept staring at his massive manhood, and chuckled.

"I think I'm just gonna call you 'Dick' from now on," she laughed, making him more excited.

All of the attention she was giving him, and her candid language, caused Kirito to become aroused, right before Sarah Michelle's beautiful eyes.

"Oh wow," she simply marveled, as his penis began to inch further down his leg.

As it grew longer and even thicker, it tried to rise in the air, but because of its substantial weight, it just kind of hovered in the air, bouncing up and down a bit with comedic affect.

Lovely Sarah Michelle covered up her eyes at one point, feeling so naughty as she gazed upon this behemoth. She started getting a tingle in between her thighs as she watched his giant cock stab the air, seemingly being jerked by an invisible hand.

Sarah Michelle loved the outlandishness of the spectacle before her - a young, handsome man sitting in a cart on the Ferris wheel, unveiling a huge, towering erection that arced up towards the sky. She was in fact the only one who saw it, so it made her feel special. And she loved his brazenness.

"Now that's a boner," she said with a long, sexy laugh.

Kirito just stared down at his hard-on, looking sort of perplexed.

"I don't know what I'm gonna do with this," he said as his dick throbbed in the warm, summer breeze.

"Well you better put...Pony Boy away," she laughed, giving his penis a nickname. "If they get this ride going again and someone sees THAT (point to his erection), they'll throw us out of the park."

"Sarah Michelle, how the fuck am I gonna get this back in my pants?" he asked her, seeing that she understood his problem, but nevertheless urged him to cover up.

"Put your dick away!" she laughed.

"How?" he persisted. "I gotta make this thing go down, and besides, we're still gonna be up here a long while. We may die up here."

She gave him a smirk.

"Well we are gonna be up here for a while longer," he persisted.

She looked at his erection again, fascinated by it. So entranced by his naked anatomy, she now noticed there was something else remarkable about it.

"Wo, is that your balls?" she asked, looking at the huge sack which rested on the seat, in between his legs.

"Yeah," he answered her, satisfying her curiosity by spreading his legs further for her. She craned her neck to gain a better vantage point.

"Those are huge," she marveled. "They're like...bird eggs (laugh). They must really hang - not as far down as your dick but God, those must be some low hangers."

Her verbal stimulation was relentless. Kirito now craved some physical stimulation.

"Can you touch it?" he asked her.

"You want me to touch your dick?" she responded in a sweet tone, now fully knowing how her dirty talk turned him on immensely.

"Please," he begged, making her smile.

Sarah Michelle, by instinct, looked down at everyone to make sure she and Kirito were still being somewhat secretive.

Kirito looked at her big breasts, so big that they kind of hung down in her loose blue shirt. He was such a leg man that he didn't always pay attention to her massive tits, but Sarah Michelle did have a lovely set, her bra providing support but also letting them bounce a bit as she shuffled around to be able to touch Kirito's massive prick.

As her fingers touched his penis for the first time, sparks of arousal pulsed through his entire body, all the way down to his toes.

"Oh my God," he said.

"Easy, Kirito," she urged him. "Lemme play with this thing for a while...Just look at my thighs - they'll help ya' through this."

Sarah Michelle stroked his huge pole up and down very slowly, at first just gauging its amazing length. She let go of his dick, laughing as she watched it bounced up and down unattended, and then placed her forearm up against his giant stalk, taking note they were very comparable in length.

"Frickin' horse cock," she laughed, as waves of ecstasy ran over Kirito, her gentle strokes once again being applied to his prick.

"Look, look, it almost reaches the safety bar," she said as she stroked his cock and held it upright.

The observation was met with astonishment, as even Kirito was amazed by the size of his incredible boner.

"You want me to keep going?" she asked him as her strokes become more and more determined.

He knew she meant, 'do you want me to jerk you off?'

He could only nod, very affectionately.

She was stroking his cock lewdly up and down, at a fevered pitch, right out in broad daylight. Sarah Michelle looked off into the distance, with a mockingly innocent expression on her face, all the while she was jerking off a guy that was hung like a horse.

"I've given a few hand jobs," she admitted, "but nothing like this..."

Kirito moaned in delight, looking down as her hands were moving so fast, the red nail polish on her pretty fingers created a red blur.

"Your schlong is fuckin' huge," she laughed.

And even he had to chuckle at himself.

Sarah Michelle continued to beat him off, stroking his cock up and down and then bringing him further delight by caressing his swollen, engorged dick head.

"Oh God, I'm gonna shoot off," he warned her.

"Alright, alright, do it out there," she said, pointing off to the side. "Don't hit anybody."

Kirito continued to look at Sarah Michelle's perfectly-rounded, golden-tanned thighs as he felt the sperm rushing up through his pole, and then explode out the top.

"Holy sh-," Sarah Michelle belted out, making sure she aimed his prick away from the innocent bystanders below.

The first shot of come was a rope - a fucking rope - that flew out over the edge of the cart and down to the concrete below. Sarah Michelle watched as the powerful surge of ejaculate danced in the wind and cascaded all the way down, beyond the short, yellow fence surrounding the Ferris wheel. She saw it reach the ground off in the distance with a splat.

"Oh my God," she laughed to herself, "that's gotta be 30 feet away!"

As she brought her attention back to his cock, she continued to jerk one load after another from his powerful prick, as one rope of semen coated her upper left thigh, then another did the same, then another.

"Oh my Lord, Kirito," she laughed, as she could feel his warm man juice running down her creamy thighs.

"Oh God, Sarah Michelle," he moaned. "Don't let it go, keep stroking it, baby."

She loved the level of his excitement, and watched with fascination as his dick continued to spasm - another rope of come erupted, seemingly pent-up for far too long. It splattered on her cute, little sneakers below.

One actually misfired and laughingly landed in the cart beneath them, right in a middle-aged woman's hair. She only slightly noticed, thinking it must be the wind.

"Oh my God, you're a frickin' cow, Kirito." Sarah Michelle laughed as she coaxed a seemingly never-ending supply of milk from his massive balls.

Kirito continued to moan as his lovely, female friend gently stroked his massive boner, watching as the last few driblets of come rushed out.

She took her hand from it, holding it up to show that all five of her lovely digits were coated in semen.

"Sorry," he said, half apologizing.

Sarah Michelle dug into her purse and found some tissues, as she went about cleaning up her hands, her thighs, her sneakers, and then said a prayer that the woman below wouldn't figure out what hit her.

"You should need a permit to walk around with that thing," she said to Kirito jokingly, as he reluctantly put away his horse-like organ.

"It doesn't have any manners, I'll tell 'ya," he joked.

The final 30 minutes on the Ferris wheel were much more calm, like a tremendous "load" had been lifted. The two longtime friends made small talk for a while until they finally, once again, touched the ground below, and came down from their sexual high.

Nothing would ever be the same between them.

The rest of the night was fun, but anticlimactic. As everybody met in the parking lot afterwards, Sarah Michelle sought out Kirito, and they both agreed to keep their little adventure just between the two of them.

As they spoke discreetly about it, already reminiscing, Sarah Michelle posed a question that had been running through her mind ever since she saw Kirito's amazing appendage.

"Just how long is your dick? I always though Japanese men were suppose the be small." she asked with an adorable laugh.

"Well I'm not, baby. It's seven inches when it's completely soft," he told her, as she was already astonished by that figure but craved to hear the bigger number. "And it's over 12 inches when it's completely erect."

She could only laugh, in both shock and excitement.

"Wow, all I can say is wow," she told him. "You have GOT to come visit me at UMB this year. The girls in my sorority would really get a kick out of you."

The thought excited him tremendously.

"I mean, I could use you as leverage," she pondered with a giggle. "I'm only a pledge, but if I tell my older sisters I know a Japanese guy with an 12-inch schlong, well, that could really get me in good, huh?"

"Use me, that's cool," he told her.

She lovingly grabbed his arm, and it was the beginning of, well, a great ride.

 **THE END.**


End file.
